Liao She
Liao She (撩蛇 Liáo Shé, literally: "fang snake"), also called The Viper's Fang is the Poison Demon Sorceress, twin sister of Sen Qiang and one of the Demon Quartet. She is one of the five demons released by Daolon Wong at the end of arc 1 of City Shadows. While her sister masqueraded as a human teacher in order to identify the demon members of the Shadow Strikers, Liao remained in hiding to finish the preparations of her Wan Du Ye poison to use against them. However, before she could arrive to join with her sister in battle, Sen was banished by the Shadow Strikers, causing Liao to swear revenge against them. To do this, she attacked them at their school much like Tai Ci. Her attack was interrupted by Lang Yan, whom she managed to poison and kill. Despite this, she was crystallized by Mala Reid and banished back to the Netherworld. Her object of banishment is a pungi. Physical description Liao She has purple skin, red eyes and dark green hair, mirroring her sister's green skin and purple hair. Her hair is tied up in a long ponytail while two long strands of hair frame her face. She wears a large hood over her head that resembles a cobra's hood and gold bracers on her wrists. Her lower body is entirely snake-like, similar to Bai Tza. Her scales are thick and heavy while spikes flow down her back. On the end of her tail is a large bulb with a hooked stinger. Personality Like other Demon Sorcerers, Liao She is callous, evil and manipulative. She loves dabbling with poisons and regularly makes threats to poison other Demon Sorcerers, though she never goes through with them due to their reluctant alliance. She has a close bond with her twin sister, Sen Qiang, the only person she shows affection to, and is very protective of her. Both sisters enjoy wreaking havoc and causing harm to others, taking pleasure in the suffering of their victims. Abilities Liao She is the Poison Demon Sorceress, which grants her powers of poison and the ability to create any type of poison or venom at varying levels of toxicity as well as with different effect. Powers *'Poison Demon Chi:' As the Demon Sorceress of Poison, Liao She possesses the power to generate deadly poisons and venoms that she can use to incapacitate or kill her enemies. While any poison she generates would easily kill a normal human, stronger magical individuals such as Demon Sorcerers would be able to withstand and survive nearly all of her poisons. **'Poison immunity:' Liao She possess a natural immunity to poisons and venoms she generates as well as any external poisons. **'Poison generation:' Liao She can produce and create a variety of poisons and venoms from nothing for a variety of purposes. ***'Paralysis inducement:' She can induce paralysis. ***'Pain inducement:' She can induce physical pain. ***'Sedative inducement:' She can sedate and subdue individuals. ***'Acid generation:' She can generate a highly corrosive acid as well as manipulate the corrosiveness of that acid. **'Poison attacks:' She can project poison in the form of various attacks such as bolts, blasts, waves, bombs and breath. **'Miasma emission:' Liao She has the ability to emit a toxic gas from her mouth. **'Poison absorption:' She can easily absorb any type of poison. **'Poisonous blood:' Her blood has a unique property in that it is venomous to those exposed to it. It is only harmful from direct physical contact or direct inhalation from either a pre-existing sample or an open wound. **'Anti-venom generation:' For each type of poison she is able to generate, she can naturally able to generate the anti-venom that counters that poison. **'Wan Du Ye (万毒液 ''Wàn Dú Yè, literally: "ten thousand venom"):' The Wan Du Ye venom is a special venom Liao can generate within her tail stinger. The poison is the most powerful and deadly poison she can generate and is powerful enough to kill a fully powered Demon Sorcerer. However, because of the venom's strength, it takes ten thousand years to reach full potency. Her tail stinger was crystallized and severed by Lang Yan, rendering her unable to produce anymore. *'Naga physiology:' Liao's Naga-like physiology grants her many natural abilities. **'Constriction:' She can wrap her body around her enemies and constrict them, squeezing so hard that her victims may pass out or die. **'Prehensile tongue:' She possesses a prehensile tongue that she can use to grasp people and objects. **'Regenerative healing:' She has a regenerative healing factor that allows her to heal injuries at an accelerated rate. However, she cannot heal major wounds, only minor. **'Vibration sensitivity:' When in contact with the ground, Liao is capable of sensing moving individuals around her by feeling vibrations in the earth. **'Skin shedding:' Once in a while, Liao sheds her skin. After shedding, her skin is soft and highly vulnerable and takes time to return to an optimum state. **'Enhanced agility and flexibility''' *'Form transformation:' Liao She is capable of transforming into a human form. **'Partial transformation:' Liao She can transform part of her body into her demon form independently from the rest. *'Rage empowerment:' Liao She possesses a demonic temper, a trait that all demons possess. When angered, she becomes more powerful. She typically becomes enraged when her plants are threatened or harmed in any way, whether accidental or on purpose. *'Demon eyes:' Being a demon, she possesses a keen sight that allows her to see through facades to the truth. It is not an always active ability. *'Demon detection:' She can sense the presence of other demons near or around her. She can still sense a nearby demon even if they take on a human form. *'Chi bestowal and reabsorption:' Liao She is capable of bestowing a portion of her Wood Demon Chi onto another as well as taking it back. This grants the individual some of Liao She's own powers as well as slightly changing their appearance to be similar to hers. *'Aura perception:' Liao She is capable of perceiving and reading the aura of humans and demons. This aura allows individuals to determine if an individual is good or evil. *'Flight (Demon Netherworld only)' *'Enhanced durability, strength and immunity' Skills *'Toxicology:' Liao is highly knowledgeable about various poisons and toxins. Weaknesses *'Chi spells:' As a Demon, Liao She is highly susceptible to powerful Good Chi Spells. *'Demon hunter blood:' As a demon, Liao She is highly susceptible to the blood of a demon hunter, which would burn her on physical contact. *'Pungi music:' Liao She despises the sound of a pungi, instantly paralyzing when she hears its tune. *'Cold:' Being cold-blooded, Liao She is dependent on her external environment for warmth, making her highly susceptible to cold temperatures. *'Shedding time:' Liao She cannot control when she must shed her skin and the process can leave her vulnerable to attack. In addition, her skin remains vulnerable for some time after shedding. Equipment *'Venomous fangs:' She possesses venomous fangs in her mouth that she can use to inject her victims with poison. *'Tail stinger:' She has a stinger on her tail which contains her Wan Du Ye poison. *'Armored scales:' She possesses heavily armored scales that protect her from attacks. Trivia *The 撩 in Liao She's name derives from 撩牙, meaning "fang". *The 蛇 in Liao She's name means "snake". *Like Remington Ryder, Liao She's blood is very harmful on physical contact. Though where Remy's blood only hurts demons, Liao's blood harms everything. *Liao She is the only one of the Demon Quartet to successfully kill another Demon Sorcerer. Category:Jackie Chan Adventures characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Evil Category:Female Category:Demon Sorcerers Category:A to Z